Quick Start Guide
How to Quick Start Puzzles in a general way. "Can you give me a recommendation on what to do next on my puzzle. I mean generally. I did use compressor and it gave steady points overnight, but seems to have stopped. Where do I go from here?" "At the very first you do your manual tweeking rebuilding and restructureing. After handbuilding, bring your protein together with a stabliser script or like tlaloc hydrophobic some times to knit together sheets a walker might be used spairingly. After stabliesing, start running scripts. The first scripts I start with are banders like doom or compressor or quake. Then do rebuild scripts like drw and many other rebuild scripts." "Ok, did that." "Then lots of shakes and wiggles and some manual ci sliders. Also placing bands and wiggle them and turn the bands on and off rapidly.and walkers near the end. Also sometimes tlaloc hydrophobic well turn up points at the end of the game. Also sidechain flipper and once again rebuild scripts may find that last winning point." "Walkers?" "Yes walkers are best to used near the end of the game or when ever you are totaly stuck. Walkes can sometimes get you past the hard spots and then you can rebuild to loosen your protein once again." "So it seems at this point I should still be slapping it around a bit more." "Yes treat your protein rough. Bounce them off the walls, step on then, roll and kick them down the street. Proteins like to settle into a local minima and you need to hit them with all you got to get them to move on again. I like to use ALL my scripts, even if it seem like you should be using something else. Sometimes the most unexpected script is what works the best to knock your protein loose and get it moving again. Some scripts like certain puzzles if you can find which ones work the best with your protein keep using them." "And on the other side is, dont let scripts run too long. Scripts repeat and repeat the same moves over and over in the same spots, this hardens your protein. You want to hit your protein all over. My own style is to jump around a lot using many different scripts, hitting from all sides and styles of scripts. This helps keeps the protein on its toes, nice, nimble, and loose :)" " Everyone developes their own style of folding, this is important in finding great foldes. Follow your inner voice, your intuition is your best guide. Just do it. If it feels right to you, do it. If everyone folded exactly the same way, we would never find the best answers for science, Many paths through the forest is best. Exploring every posiblity, the foldit multi universes, the sharing of knowledge, that is why the human player of foldit can beat the computers, because of human insight and intuition. Follow your feelings !" "Ok, thanks for your input. I'm going with a little snap and wiggle action for the moment and see if it responds." "Thank you for the information." "Your welcome" - Over heard conversations on global. Edited to remove names and to better explain the answers. - - Some other great links for beginners - Tutorial Puzzles - How to fold in Science Puzzles More Techniques at > The Foldit Labs Category:Itskimo strategy